


A Swift Seduction

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Coming Untouched, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, The Nest Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Waiting For Hank Chapter, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank slamming Connor into the wall of his cubicle has an unexpected effect on Connor. Wondering what could have caused him to have such... preferences, he delves deeper into his programming to find he was made with Hank's desires in mind.Knowing that, he's desperate to accomplish his purpose and sets out to seduce Hank.





	A Swift Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from a GIF of the wall-slamming scene I saw on Twitter (thank you @plastictwink) where Connor's eyes appear to roll back in his head and he looks weak when Hank sets him down. He looks like he orgasms right there, and after seeing that, I just had to make it a fic, didn't I?

Connor’s circuits overloaded as he slammed into the cubicle divider, but all he could focus on were Hank’s giant hands and the low growl of his voice as he said “Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it.” Hank was inches from his face, his mouth set into a snarl, his fists gripping Connor's jacket. Connor realized with a start that his arousal protocol had activated from the close proximity of this man. His erection pressed against the front of his jeans, aching for friction. Hank seemed oblivious to his plight and kept talking. "So, stop pissing me off... or things are gonna get nasty."

_Nasty._ The word had a lot of different meanings, but Connor fixated on a sexual one. Connor preconstructed a video of himself down on his knees, mouth open as Hank stroked himself to completion all over his face. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever considered, even if it was forged from a pornographic video, the faces changed to represent him and Hank. Hank was so close now, the tension thick in the air, and Connor suppressed a whine as he helplessly watched the video over and over again in his head, seeing Hank come all over his face and place his spent dick on Connor's tongue while Connor licked leftover seed off the head. Even without physical touch, it was too much stimulation. He needed this with all of his being, and only Hank's hands restraining him stopped him from dropping to his knees and begging to suck the Lieutenant's dick.

Hank put him down and his eyes rolled back in his head, his body lolling for a moment as he recovered from the short, desperate, burst of pleasure that coursed through his entire body. He’d never felt so good, and yet it was an unexpected reaction to a threatening situation that he could not have anticipated.

It took him another fraction of a second to analyze that the wet substance coating the inside of his underwear—now clinging uncomfortably to his dick—was his own warm android semen.

Something was wrong. He needed to perform a diagnostic immediately. There might be a broken wire in his pleasure sensors, a short causing his orgasm to deploy at an inappropriate moment. His sexual features shouldn't have activated at all without human approval. 

“Lieutenant...uh...sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night... It's been seen in the Ravendale district,” Chris piped up. Hank turned his attention away from Connor for a moment. Connor straightened his tie, trying to look presentable while considering his plight.

Soon they were walking to the car to follow up on the lead, Connor’s program integrity checks coming back clear. He was in perfect working order, with no defects.

Except for the now-cooling wetness in his pants, that was. He’d come as Hank had manhandled him, but why? The situation wasn’t sexual, so why had his programming read it as such? 

He erased the pornographic preconstruction file, a negative impulse flooding his circuits as he realized creativity for its own sake was a deviant act. He was an android designed to complete a task, and that task was stopping deviants. Amanda had ordered him to get closer to Hank, but not in a sexual manner—though she hadn't specified that he wasn't to engage in sexual intercourse with the man, either.

“I’d throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it.” The low timbre of Hank’s voice replayed in Connor’s memory. He recalled the sensation of Hank holding him like he was a doll, a puppet, a powerless thing, and he realized in horror that his dick was stiffening in his jeans again.

He sat in the car as they rode to the crime scene. Connor folded his hands in his lap to hide the erection that refused to go away. If not his body, then was it his programming? Was there some flaw in his code, a typo that made the aggressive arousing?

He thought about other scenarios. He hadn’t had any reaction when Gavin threatened him in the interrogation room last night. He’d felt nothing.

Was it something to do with Hank, then?

***

"Amanda." Connor stood in the zen garden. He wasn't supposed to ask questions, but he feared he was malfunctioning. Maybe she could help him. She was still trimming the roses as he walked up to her, the springtime sun pleasant and relaxing. "I fear I am having thoughts that are not part of my programming. I am becoming aroused in the presence of Lieutenant Anderson."

Amanda stopped clipping the roses and turned with a knowing smile on her face, one a parent might have if he'd come to ask where babies came from. "Well of course, Connor. You were designed to work specifically with the Lieutenant. Your looks, your preferences… they're all tailored on Lieutenant Anderson's personal data."

"I'm… supposed to have these feelings?" Connor asked.

"Well of course, Connor." Amanda's voice was soft and supportive, as if she was soothing Connor after a troubling nightmare. "It will help the investigation immensely if you can bond with Lieutenant Anderson. He's a lonely man, Connor. He needs comfort. Why do you think you have sexual functions installed?"

***

The rain hit Connor's face as he dug into his deleted folder and lifted out the preconstruction. He'd been designed for this, created to serve Hank Anderson in a sexual capacity as well as being his partner. It was part of his mission to please Hank, and he was determined to accomplish it.

He preconstructed two hundred possible sexual scenarios and consumed a wealth of data on flirting as they lost the suspect's trail and went to lunch. He tried them out one by one as they talked about the case, and was almost certain he had Hank's attention when he broke out the wink.

Connor headed to the car and waited for Hank. Hank was quiet as he climbed into the automobile, his eyes focused on the road ahead. He drove a few blocks and pulled over in a deserted lot, turning off the engine and sitting in silence for a few moments.

Connor spoke up. "Lieutenant, we'll lose the suspect if we—"

"Shut the fuck up," Hank growled. "You've been teasing me all morning. Seducing me. Isn't that right? You want some of this, huh? You think it'll make your mission go a bit more smoothly if you put your mouth on my dick, you little slut?"

Connor's mouth fell open, his cock stiffening. "It's not about the mission. I—"

"Don't bullshit me," Hank snapped. "I know what this is. Go on, then. Do your worst." He unzipped his fly and pulled out his soft dick. Connor was drawn to it, and couldn't keep himself from reaching over and taking Hank's massive cock in his hands. It hardened in his grip, Hank's breaths growing ragged as Connor caressed him. He leaned over and rested his head in Hank's lap, the car seats creaking as his weight shifted.

He ran an experimental lick across the underside of Hank's shaft and his head lolled back, a pleasing moan escaping his lips that Connor recorded for future use. Hank was so big, and Connor couldn't help but preconstruct riding that cock. He wanted Hank to split him apart, fill his anal cavity to capacity and come inside him.

Later. Now, he was going to suck Hank off. He swirled his tongue around the head of Hank's cock and slowly lowered his head onto it. Hank's fingers weaved their way into his hair, and Connor realized he liked the stimulation of his scalp while he worked the massive organ in his mouth.

"Jesus, Connor," Hank gasped. Connor realized Hank's eyes were fixed on him, watching him bob up and down on his erection. Connor made a show of it, loving the reactions Hank gave him. "What a good boy you are. So fuckin' hungry."

The praise ran though Connor's circuits, filling him with a sense of well-being. He redoubled his efforts to please Hank, loving the way his huge cock filled his mouth. He was accomplishing his mission while pleasing Hank at the same time. He was made for this, and it felt good to serve his purpose.

"I'm gonna come," Hank warned. Connor took his shaft to the base and slid back, and Hank's dick became as hard as iron as he pumped his load into Connor's mouth with a deep growl. Connor sucked him dry, draining him with a free hand and opening his mouth to show Hank the cum on his tongue.

"God damn," Hank growled. His radio blared. "Fuck, we gotta get to Detroit Urban Farms." He pushed Connor aside gently and zipped up his jeans. Connor swallowed his seed, lamenting his untouched erection.

There would be time for that later. Hank wasn't going anywhere. Now that he was trapped in Connor's web, he'd want more. He'd have to keep coming back to the well, feeding Connor the satisfaction of realizing his goal over and over again. 

Connor couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you enjoyed it, or come hang out with me on Twitter @landale


End file.
